Cadmus Pryde
Cadmus "Cap" Pryde is the human leader of New Attica, a seemingly utopian society, as well as the inventor of the Sanctuaries. History In an attempt to revive the human population, Cadmus Pryde proposed an idea through the Dynastes Corporation to create specialized underground facilities, called Sanctuaries, in order to develop lab-synthesized human infants, which would be cared for and nourished by a robotic caretaker until surface conditions became viable enough for humankind to prosper. Although his idea received negative criticism, it was eventually passed and Sanctuaries were constructed for each individual child, with many of these facilities being interconnected. Among them was Eva Nine. A later clone of Cadmus Pryde eventually went on to create New Attica, an city inhabited by a surviving human community. A Hero for WondLa A teenager named Hailey Turner had arrived in an airship he dubbed the Bijou, ''to safely transport both Eva and her alien friend, Rovender Kitt, to the city. While onboard the airship, Eva discovered a hologram that projected Cadmus' speech, which invoked her curiosity. Overcome with excitement and said curiosity, Eva had ignored the warnings given to her by Rovender. Cadmus Pryde had promised Eva that she would be safe within the city walls and offered Eva a tour from his daughter Gen, who had immediately came to love her and welcomed her as a New Attican citizen. Upon meeting Eva Eight, a sister born in the same Sanctuary, Eva Nine realized that Cadmus had hidden years of war technology and machinery beneath the city, and would plan to use them to seize control of Orbona and rid of the alien creatures that had took up residence. Together, the two sisters managed to free captured aliens within New Attica and made an escape on the ''Bijou. Cadmus was spotted by Eva conversing with an alien similar to Zin and Arius. Curiously, she hid behind a stack of crates and managed to pick up the last of their conversation. Cadmus referred to the alien as "Prime Adviser" and explained the details of Eva Nine and that the she had previously been to the city of Lacus. The Adviser exclaimed that they would head for Lacus, just as Eva was spotted by a crewman, who demanded an identification of her, which, in turn, drew the attention of Cadmus and the Prime Adviser. Cadmus ordered the crewmen to sieze Eva, but she managed to leap onto the Bijou before they could grab ahold of her. Cadmus had later sent a warbot to apprehend Eva in the Wandering Desert. A sand sniper, however, managed to subdue Cadmus' warbot. When Eva and Rovender had arrived in Lacus, it was discovered that the inhabitants were now fleeing the city and that Cadmus and Loroc had executed a successful raid and that Loroc had devoured Arius. The Battle for WondLa In A Battle for WondLa, Eva and Gen meet Cadmus in Sanctuary Zero-One under New Attica, where he reveals that he wanted peace between aliens and humans, but Loroc convinced him that the aliens wanted to kill the humans, causing him to create the warbots and wage war on the alien races. When Loroc revealed his plan to Eva Nine to kill Cadmus after Solas had been conquered, she warned him of the impending attack, only to discover that the warbots were already destroying the city. They attempted to flee, but Twenty-Three locked the doors, sealing them inside until the entire Attican population was dead. Gen and Eva escaped through the Sanctuary's kitchen air vent, but Cadmus was too injured to climb and refused to leave, and was killed by the Authoritons. Legacy In the epilogue of A Battle for WondLa, a young clone of Cadmus is shown to have been released from the ruins of Sanctuary Zero-One two hundred years after the events of the third book, indicating that the system set up by Leonardo Pryde automatically created another clone of Cadmus Pryde.Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3